My Baby's Daddy
by firenation and love
Summary: After Katara is raped by someone she doesn't know, she realizes she needs some sort of finnancial support for the baby. Her plan: to blame zuko for this all, until everything changes..UPTATE COMING TOMMAROWWWW! the 11th
1. August

My baby's Daddy 

Wohhooo new fanfic!  
lets just get to it!

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY COPYRIGHTED OR TRADMARKED MATERIAL MENTIONED IN THIS OR ANY CHAPTER OR THIS STORY.  
so don't sue me!  
and if i did own avatar...oh there would be so many changes-evil grin-

Chapter 1: August

Katara POV

My life is like a novel in which you say at the end: I'm happy i'm not that girl.

Now don't judge on what I think i'm about to do. Don't call me a hoe or slut or any other nasty name you could come up with, because i'm telling you...IM DESPERATE HERE! I keep playing my little plan over and over in my head, like the control is stuck on "repeat"

Traveling with Aang, Sokka, and the soon to be new addition to our happyily dysfunctional little family, i have my hands full.

The cravings are probably the worst. 2a.m. in the morning and my mouth is watering for tangerines.

What aang and sokka hate the most though are probably those mad moodswings. I'll even admit I can be a real pain in the ass when the time is right.

Have you figured it out yet? If you havn't...your probably very slow.  
Yes, yes I'm pregnent. But with who's baby? When you find out, tell me because it's a mystery to me as well. Rape would be the four letter word i was looking for. Dark alley way, late at night, all alone.  
you can guess the rest.

Sokka and Aang don't fully believe me though. They interegate me like iv'e just murdered then eaten my victams. O.K. that was a little sick.

"Katara, i need to know who the child's father is? WHO DID THIS TO YOU!" that would be the daily rant from sokka.

And everyday i just sit there with the same dazed expression glued on my face, shrug my shoulders and say "I'm telling you, I don't know who it was!"

Iv'e tried many times to think who it was. I've come it with a list.  
1. it was a dude (which eliminates many)  
2. he was taller than me 3. his hands were warm Sounds like pretty much every guy I've met. Greeeaaat.

I'm now about 7 months in, and won't forget it. Everyday, along with Sokka's exessive ranting, i have to hear aang's new catch phrase:

"I think she's gonna pop"

The real problem is: i need some help with this baby. Finnacially.  
My current income: various fruit and nuts and spair change we find scattered on the ground. That will NOT be enough to let my baby live "the good life."

I've always dreamed of being a princess, living with money at my disposal. I don't want my child to live as I am now. Poor and hungry, running from the firenation. 24/7 moving. No...i just can't let it be like that.

So my plan is: find a man, tell him this is his baby, and pray he doesn't say he's a virgin, or kill me on the spot.

But how many men will i be around long enough to work this plan?  
I have a few options:  
1. Find a random village guy who looks like a rapist 2. tell aang he was sleep walking..and did somethings...some very bady things.  
3. sokka...NO NO NO! that's NOT an option!  
4. find jet, im sure he's been with a few woman...proably can't keep track all the ladies of who he banged 5. zuko...and i wont elaborate

As much as I hate to admit option #5 is the most reasonalbe. And everytime I think that, I almost laugh so hard I pee. But, in all seriousness (is that even a word?) that's the man iv'e decided to go after.

When I orginally found out i was pregnent, I knew it wouldn't be too hard to find him. I mean he's usually stalking us.

But, something has gone horribly wrong with my plan. After that insane earth general almost killed us while trying the trigger the avatar state. We flew into a small village, to restock on supplies with the money the general had given us.

And there she was. Azula. Zuko's sister who was waving a huge wanted sign if front of the town, with zuko and iroh's faces pinned upon it.

Now i don't know Azula at all, but i'm guessing she is VERY close to the firelord, and zuko and the firelord are having some serious issues. I'm also ASSUMING Azula cut off all of zuko's resourses, and now he probably has other things to worry about.

"I havn't seen Zuko in a while. It's a good thing that he's wanted now," sokka pondered out of the blue. I sorta twitched when I heard the name 'zuko' mentioned, causing sokka to look at me strangly.

Damn! For this plan to work, Zuko needs to be here...NOW!

**SOMEWHERE**

(an: now i just finished watching "the swamp". I don't know what zuko will do next, i think he was gonna kill that obnoxious guy who was making iroh dance for money, but im just gonna tweek the story a little to make it fit with my story)

"We're leaving...now," zuko said, nudging his uncle from sleep.

Iroh rubbed his eyes looked up at zuko, who had a few new bruises on his face. Iroh's eye caught red stains on zuko's knives. Blood.

"Zuko...what happ-" but iroh was cut off

"We are leaving...NOW!" he said, more aggressivly this time. Iroh opened his mouth, about to argue but then rememberd, It zuko,  
this no arguing with the most stubborn nephew in the history of the world.

So they picked up their belongings, hopped on Song's strange animal horse thing, and rode off.

0Oo

Night is now falling, and sokka and aang quickly go to bed, not even trying to feel a little bad for me who can't catch an ounce of sleep tonight.

"Stupid, ungrateful, little-" i mumbled under my breath, until i cut myself off. Something was sparkling in my eye. I turned my head,  
to see something approaching in the nearby river.

Oh please be zuko's ship.

What?

Now that was a strange that i wished for that, but as the ship crept closer, the flag rippling above was not a firenation emblem.  
I narrowed my eyes, trying to make out to unfamiliar symbol, but it was just something iv'e never seen before.

I pushed up off the ground, and crushed the dirt under my barefeet as i strode over to sokka and aang.

"Sokka, we have a problem," i said, trying to shake him from his sleep

"No, no yue, that's ok, i like that shade of blue for the kitchen," he said, still in his dreams

I roll my eyes, then kick im in the side, knocking the wind right from his gut. It was a bit cruel and unexpected, yeah i do admit, but isn't that just the story of my life.

Sokka screamed at such a high tone, i thought I would never be able to hear again.

"What the hell was that for?" he said, almost ready to strangle me

"good your awake, we have a problem," i said, pointing to the ship which was now almost at the shoreline.

"What's going," a groggy voice interupted. It was aang, rising from his sleep, "I heard screaming,"

"WEll, the screaming...sokka, the problem...unknown ship," i summed it up.

At this point the ship was docking. sokka and aang lept into the bush as I hobbled after them. We ducked down looking out into the distance,  
to see numerous guards departing the ship. They moved to the side,  
creating to straight lines as the leader of the ship strode down the center.

"Looks young," sokka commented. He was right. The guy couldn'vt been more than 16 years old. He was dressed in a very light weight armor,  
yet sturdy enough to withstan battle. He pointed his finger at random guards, barking orders left and right. They bowed then scammperd off in different directions.

"What should we do?"I queried

"Avoid them at all costs," sokka promptly responded.

"Common lets move to a bush farther away," he added

Sokka stood on his feet, but hunched over low so he was still the height of the bush. Suddenly, he accidentally dropped his boomerang, which happened to land in probably the worst place possible. It shattered a large branch, which was supporting a small tree that collased all at once. The teen and soldiers whipped their heads around, and saw sokka,  
who was now in full view.

"RUN!" he screamed, helping Aang and I up, as we dashed through the woods, with strangers chasing us from not far behind.

0Oo

"What was that?" zuko questioned, emerging from the cargo.

"I'm not sure prince zuko, but i think that the ship is empty," iroh added, standing up. They carefully menuverd around the boxes, and up a small ladder till they reached the main part of the ship.

"Looks clear," iroh comfirmed

"Look at that!" zuko exlaimed, pointing out in the distance to sokka aang and katara running through the woods, with those people chasing them.

"The avatar."

---

ohhhh zuko...never giving up...  
if you didn't get it by now...zuko and iroh were stow-aways on that guys ship which youll learn more about next chapter please tell me what you thought!

aang and sokka really have no compassion for the pregenant teen who was raped..  
maybe if sokka didn't choose a boomerang as his "weapon of choice" they wouldn't even be in this situation right now...

a knife, a sword, imean even a plank of wood with a nail sticking out of it woud've been better than the boomerang!

comments are loved always!  
i will update soon!


	2. She appears to be pregnent

reviews!-gasps and falls over-  
i definatly was not expecting that many on the first chappie ...im sooo happy! 

and the poem that a new character reads in here...i made it up...i love writing poetry!

* * *

Chapter 2: She appears to be a pregnent woman (early august)

* * *

This wasn't really the best time for a chase. While Sokka and Aang are fully rested, sprinting like mad-men, i was lugging my pregnent stomach as fast as I can, realizing that i was no longer right next to Sokka and aang. They already reached a bend in the woods, and turned so now they were no longer in sight.

The rustling and pounding of the soldiers feet and clanking of the weapons had only grew louder behind me. A sharp twing suddenly caused me to clench my stomach and fall over. The Soldiers almost trampled me, but luckily stoped only inches away from my face.

"What should we do with her?" one of them questioned, examining me like I was some sort of Alien.

"Well she appears to be pregnent," the other one observed

Oh wow I appear to be pregnent, how slow are these soldiers. I felt like yelling 'no im not pregnent, just fat, but thank you.' Dumbasses.

"I think we should bring her back to the ship. Those other boys who got away may be a threat to us, and if we leave a ransom note of some sort, maybe they'll come find her, and give us money." elaborated the guard.

I made a mental note of what that guard said as the: Stupist plan i've EVER heard. Even dumber then when sokka thought food was going to eat us, so he wanted to build an 'anti-food dome', so we wouldn't come in contact with food items. He didn't account for the fact that we may starve to death, that's why whenever sokka says "I HAVE AN IDEA!", I shove a piece of candy in his mouth and pat him on the head.

So they picked me up, two of them and carried me back to the ship. How very degrating. And of course being stupid and clumsey and they are, dropped me several times on the way back.

"IF MY BABY TURNS OUT DEFECTIVE BECAUSE OF THIS...I SWEAR..." i finally threatened, and they were more careful

I was loaded onto the ship like a piece of cargo, then thrown into a prison cell like a piece of raw meat being tossed into a lion's cage.

"If you evn think about escpaing-" one of the soldiers began to threaten wagging his finger in my face, but I cut him off.

"Oh yeah, does it look like i really can get anywhere. How am i possibly a threat to you anyway?"

"Our leader gave us specific orders to incarcerate anyone we found on the island," he recited

"But couldn't you just let the pregnent teen...be?"

He didn't answer. I could tell he felt a little guilty, naturally, but who wouldn't? He marched up to the deck after making sure my prison cell was securly locked...just incase. psh...

0Oo

Zuko and Iroh had finally found a way off of the massive ship. They must have taken about 2 or 3 steps onto dry land, when they noticed the ship was pulling away from the dock.

"SHIT!" zuko yelled, diving into the water, with Iroh dog paddling behind him.

They grabbed onto the side of the ship, and scaled up it, until they collasped on the deck. They where sucking in enough air to make their lungs explode. And just as zuko thought he was going to pass-out, he heard the footsteps of someone near closer.

Zuko jolted up, and sprinted, dragging his uncled behind him, and dropping through a door that landed them in bottem of the ship.

Iroh crashed onto the cold cement floor. "Nice job, zuko." he said,  
rubbing his head.

Suddenly a voice called them. "HEY SCAR-BOY AND LARD-ASS-MAN, YOU AIN'T GONNA ESCAPE WITHOUT FREEINGG ME TOO!" yelled a prisoner,  
as he angerly clutched the prison bars.

Ohhh this did NOT sit well with Zuko.

Zuko realased fire from his palm, knocking the wind right out of the man,  
causing him to fall backwards.

"THis is the largest prison hold I've ever seen on a ship!" zuko observed. "but we need to find the cargo hold, if a guard spots us just running around hear.  
..we're dead..."

They wondered through the massive prison hold that stretched on for it seemed like forever. Prisoners jeered at them from their cells, hurling various random objects in there direction. Occasionally the prince would through fire at them, but then decided it wasn't worth it.

His face stayed emotionless, until he spotted a young girl, couldn't be older than 10 or 11, in one of the cells. She called him, "I wrote a poem today,"

Zuko cautiously walked over to the suspicious girl. He noticed she had very long dark hair and peircing green eyes that made him shiver a bit.

"I wrote a poem today," she repated

"It is about her. She is a flower, alone and defenseless. Trying to conquer the field only to realize valleys lie behind her. She pulls away from the ground as the wreched streets below call her. 'im not coming back down.' she says So shes scours the sky with unclear eyes, puts her trust in the lone bird, and says 'emerge me into the clouds,' and the poets try to write about her irony. Just because it's there doesn't mean you should script her passion. She runs blindly into the storm. they call to her 'we can help you,' but she responds 'no, I want to conquer the sky."

Zuko was confused. The way the girl emphazed the word her. He felt as if she was accusing him of something. He didn't like her eeriness.

Strange little children...i wonder If she has some food in that prison cell.

"What is that suppose to mean?" zuko coldly spat

"She is a flower. Fragile. Almost saved, almost broken," she said. "You broke her,"

Iroh butted in, trying to lighten the eeriness of this strange and random discussion, "What is your name little girl?"

She sighed, "Ellie."

"WHy are you saying these things? Why are you talking to me? What is this all suppose to mean?" zuko demanded to know, with his patented 'triple question' approach.

"Your fading faster,"

Zuko just turned his back and stode away, trying to ignore what happened.  
His uncle trailed close behind.

Stupid people. Duh im fading...faster...didn't need some creepy little demon girl to tell me that one.

Ellie whispered to herself again and closerd her eyes, "Your fading faster,"

0Oo

"Why did we keep running, aang?" sokka wondered outloud. "I mean, Katara,  
we knew she wasn't behind us, so why did we keep running?"

Aang was tracing circles in the dirt with a stick, trying to keep his mind off katara. "I think it's because we knew if we went back for her, things couldv'e turned out worse." He chucked the stick, hard, a nearby tree. "I Mean they'll kill two boys, but not a defenseless pregnent teen." aang tried to convince sokka, but sokka's mind was closed.

Close minded Sokka. Somethings never change.

0Oo

Now normally, I wouldv'e been a wreck, trapped in that metal cage. But instead, I was sound asleep, finally able to catch some without so much of sokka's snoring and dream talking.

KATARS DREAM

It was a lonly room, with almost a sort of evil presence. It made Katara shiver a bit. She reluctanly sat down in the wooden chair, facing the smudged window . She could see the shadow of someone creep up behind her. The girl flashed in front of her. Then something happened. All of these quick flashes of random things that just made no sense together. Then somebody whispered,  
"Your fading faster."

END

I jolted from her dream, and cried, until a guard threw a pebble at me or something in that matter. "SHUT-UP in there, you PREGI!" he yelled, being the insenstive, faceless man. But then a rememberd he proabably is a normal guy.

He probably has a family, maybe lives in a middle class home, with children who miss him because he's never around to kiss them good night. He probably has a wife, who has trouble loving him because she hardly gets to see him. She probably wonders if he cheats on her with other woman, and if she's growing unattractive.

Everybody has a story to tell.

I peered outside my cell, hoping to see the familiar face of Aang, and sokka sprinting like manics, here to rescue me.

Darkness.

The hall was speckled with the occasional guard, but other than that...not a sign of hope surfaced. So I just sat there...waiting... I twidled my thumbs a bit, hummed a tribal song, drew a smily face with the grime and dirt on the ground. But then i made little angry eyebrows above the face.

I went to go waterbend a bit, only to realize my canister was no longer saftly hanging from my shoulder. I vaguely remeberd it snatching onto a tree.

So I just lied back down on the cot in my prison, eyes wide open, staring at the ceiling, thinking about just random things.

Tangerines were on my mind. They seemed to be my insane pregnant woman craving. Mother was on my mind. I wasn't really thinking about her, though.  
I was thinking about her kitchen. It really was HER kitchen. Customized with all spirtual items, that i would dazzle at from a far. From a far. She hated people in her kitchen. It was like, her little sancutary, for three meals a day closed off from the rest of the world, on her own, cooking what her heart desired.

Suddenly something broke my thoughts. I had thought somebody may have been calling me, but I just zoned it out.

"YOU! GIRL WITH LONG HAIR AND BLUE CLOTHES!" the voice grew closer.

It was him.

(an: HIM! AHHH now your allllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll probably thinking its Zuko...well your all WRONG!)

0Oo

Sokka was in a rather random mood, suddenly...he has mood swings...LIKE A GIRL! "Hey aang, have you noticed katara's been talking about zuko alot?"

Aang wasn't really paying attention (what a suprise), he was practicing some water bending, "Yeah, sure."

Sokka knew Aang wasn't paying attention so he continued on, until Aang would pay attention, "I mean, it's like she's almost been waiting for him to come. She's been so anxious. I swear, last week she must have asked me like 10 times about Zuko. She's losing her mind!"

Aang felt redness creep upon his face. We all know veeerrry well he likes Katara, but HAH poor aang...she won't love you like that in THIS story!  
"I'm sure it's nothing." he tried to convince himself.

0Oo

"Well, you are quite beautiful," he said to me, now almost leaning against the other side of this prison bar.

I sighed, "So what's such a beautiful thing like me, doing lockd in a prison"  
I asked, moking his own comments. I Shuttered once a realized I had materizlized me self, calling myself beautiful "thing." These men, I swear, they are allll brain washing me.

"I coudn't let such a gorgous gal run loose in the woods. Any woman with a body like yours, deserves to be mine," he said, raising his eyebrows. MMMhhh.  
yeah this guy wins first place for the worst, no wait, creepiest pick up lines ever, all he need to add is a-

"You smell soo nice," he added in, just like I predicted. Typical Pigs.

"You smell like a rapist," wow, what the hell was that suppose to do?

He was now ever so slighly confused, but shook his head and said, "I would be honored if you were to be all mine, my woman."

I laughed, "Yeah, and I'd be honored if for me, you'd crawl back into the underworld, and sewer networks were you belong, scum-bag." but then I realized it probably was not the smartest thing to say when being held captive by men who are potentially going to kill you.

He smirked...in an odd sort of way.

0Oo

Zuko was still circling the bottem of this massive ship.

"Prince I think we're lost-" iroh tried to say, but of course...zuko had to cut him off.

"WE'RE LOST WHEN I SAY WE'RE LOST!" zuko said, trying to sound "in charge."

Iroh rolled his eyes, wondering how zuko's comment even made sense.

"Ohh you've been lost for some time now, my nephew," iroh muttered, very lightly, almost loud enough though for Zuko to hear.

"Did you say something?" zuko questioned, wondering if Iroh had indeed spoken

"Nope...you must be hearing things."

Now it was Zuko who rolled his eyes.

0Oo

---

Ohh zuko, your so MACHO sometimes.  
-zuko walks into random gym, starts lifting weights-  
me: why are you lifting weights?  
zuko: BECAUSE! THAT'S WHAT MANLY MEN DO! THATS WHAT DAD WOULD'VE WANTED!  
me: -rolls eyes-  
zuko: wow everybodies rolling there eyes today...ITS PISSING ME OFF!

comments are good for the soul!

updating soon!


	3. Get Rich Quick Scheme

omg! ilu all soo much and the reviews i got were all so is being really weird i cant sign in or comment and i dont think anyone else can either because the avatar section has staying the same for almost 3 days now I FEELING THE SYMPTOMS OF WITHDRAWLL!  
-foams at mouth- 

and omg the new avatar...they go back to KYOSHI!...and like my all time favorite character (next to zuko, azula, katara) FOAMING MOUTH GUY WAS THERE! AND HE FOAMED LIKE NEVER BEFORE!

and what's Avatar kyoshi's voice?  
it's like a man's!

and sokka is so shallow..when yue friggen DIES!... he resorts to going back to his old love...suki...hahaha too bad shes fighting in the war now...YOU PIG!

and the infamous zuko/iroh duo...are no more!  
-crys insanly-  
who will lecture zuko about tea now?

* * *

Chapter 3: It's like a get-rich-quick scheme (mid august and early october)

"I don't believe I properly introduced myself to you," the teen informed katara, running his fingers through his short hair, buffing out his chest.  
I knew from looking two seconds at him, I could already make a list about him:

1. He has alot of mirrors in his room, for admiring himself 2. hes shallow 3. hes like having power, feeling like hes in charg 4. he masterbates...alot...

Oh crap...its like becoming a habit. Im such a profiler, with all my mental lists and what not.

"It's Skotos." he said, reaching out to kiss my hand. I promply pulled back,  
causing him to loose his balance and fall to the floor. You could see a smile surface on my face. Something I havn't done in a long time.

He laughed a bit, "Fiesty fiesty i see, don't worry, you'll fall for me in the end"  
he got up, brushed off his uniforrm, and marched up, holding his nose in the air.

Skotos. Now i rememberd that from a story. Skotos, in ancient greek, meant darkness. Seemed to suit the perv perfectly.

Handsome and charming on the exterior, dark and cruel on the inside.

And why are they all saying im fiesty! im not fiesty...just petrified out of mind and reluctant of ever travling with avatar. Avatar. Blame it on the avatar.  
Now i sound like Zuko. Creeepyyy...

"He's just as lovely as he sounds," said a voice from the cell next hers.  
I stuck my head out past the bars, to see an young woman, about 19, or 20. She was extremly wizened and frail, yet once was probably imacultly beautfil. Flawless. Now just like a book thats been worn down over time, until all the pages are ripped and discolored, the cover is mutilated, but if you look closly enough at the words, you can still read the story.

"Im, sorry, i don't follow."

She rolled her eyes. "I'm talking about the "charming" skotos. Your right,  
he does smell like a rapists," she said. "And do you know why."

My eyes teared slighly, "Because he is."

"And i would know." she said, motioning towards her pregnent stomach. I put my hands over my mouth, muffling my gasp. That sicko.

"Who's your baby's daddy?" she asked, noticing my belly.

"Unknown."

"tough being a girl, isn't it?"

I just shook my head in agreement. I wasn't in the mood to talk right now. My eyes kept drifting towards her stomach. I shuttered.

0Oo

"HOME SWEET HOME!" zuko extended his arms out, as if about to give a hug. His sarcastic comment was due to the fact that they had finally located the cargo hold.

Zuko turned to open the door to get into the cargo hold.  
It woudn't open. So he continued to rattle until he dramatically sighed.

"UNCLE...ITs..LOCKED!" he snorted, hoplessly slamming his fists against the cold metal door.

Iroh pushed zuko out of the way and began to figit with the door. After about a minute, he stepped back and pointed out, "Yep..locked."

So the two fugitives continuid to stumble through the dismal corridors that now grew narrower. Zuko stayed disturbed by the poem the suspicious girl recited.

0Oo

(2 months later)

As for Zuko, he had managed to hide under the crates for sometime, until one day. A soldier had come in to retreave a package, so zuko and iroh tryed to remain silent. Suddenly...a suspicious sneeze surfaced from the far ends of the room, and then then a whisper that angerly said, "YOU IDIOT!"

They were escorted right to the chambers of the "charming" skotos, to hear what their punishment.

They stumble on in, iroh slightly bowing his...zuko...well not sligtly bowing his head. Skotos was in control...again.

"look'at this scum!" he exlaimed, rising from his desk.

"The lower-class is just soo...low." he continued, walking up to the ex-prince.

"And who may you be," he said, pushing zuko back a bit with his palm.

"Ummm...Li Juniour."

He smirked, "Li Junior? HA! LIAR! i know exactly who you are!"

Zuko choked a bit, widening his eyes. He nervously tightened up, standing motionless. Only one thought ran through his mind.

_Azula, azula, azula azula..._

"YOUR...my new prisoner!" he said, and zuko sighlenly sighed in relief

Skotos then focused in on Iroh, "And you sir...whatever your name is...are worthless. I can't not have out of shape fat men hogging up the food in the prison cells and lagging behind on their work...HE IS TO BE KILLED BY SUNSET TWO DAYS FROM NOW!"

Zuko and iroh gasped simaltaniously.

0Oo

"Ladies, it's time to get some fresh air, while scrubbing the grime off my ship"  
Skotos announced, with a bulky whip, grasped firmly in his palms.

Fun oh fun.

So all of the teens and young girl gathered around, scrubbing together, exchanging stories. The older teen talking to me before, approached me.

"By the way, my names Ussika." she said, extending out a hand.

I smiled, "Katara."

We both looked down at the deck which was caked in filth. "Ussika, that's an odd name." i mentioned, dipping the sponge into the most convienent bucket.

"It's a name associated with the constellation scorpius. My older sister named me...we had an odd family. Iv'e been on this ship here for almost two years now.  
I just don't want to give out any false hope," Ussika frowned, "I like your outfit,  
its very...wintry."

Katara laughed, "It's suits me well, because i am from the south pole."

But we both stopped talking, when we noticed a towering shadow hanging over us.  
We turned around, apprehensivly seeing the sinister smile of the "charming" skotos,  
watching over us like hawks.

"Are talking about anything of interest, my whore?" he asked, directly talking to Ussika, who's face was twisted in outrage, she tried to think of a snappy come-back, but I budded in-.

"Do you always feel the need to be in control? To be the strongest? Is that why you molester children, because old ladies could beat the shit out of you?" All of the slaves stopped working, curiously turning there heads towards us.

His defiant disposition, turned hostile, noticing everyone was laughing at him. He raised his arm in the air, and whipped me accross the back. It burned like all hell,  
but I managed to say, "Is that the best you got?" Me and my dumbass my mouth.  
He hit me serveral more times, each one creating a hideous noice, and i finally fell to the ground, tears rolling down my cheek. He walked away, satisfied.

Good job Skotos...you beat up the pregnent 15 year old...would you like a cookie?

We continued to work, silenly, for another 30 minutes until Ussika just couldn't help to keep her big fat mouth SHUT!

"mmm...look at'him...over there...HOT!" She said, pointed to one of the men prisoners, on the other side of the deck. I squinted a bit, until i was able to make out that distinct scar on the side of the teen's face. I shuffled back a bit, my mouth gaped open.

"WHAT!" ussika asked with diar urgency.

"That's ex-prince zuko. Fire lord's son, and the main part of my plan."

"What plan?"

"It's sort of like a get rich quick scheme."

"THAT DUDES LOADED!" ussika exlaimed, i rolled my eyes.

Zuko noticed that Ussika was staring at him like a display at a museum, so he proceeded to walk over to her and ask, "What the hell do you want?" but just then he saw me.

Now I had recited over and over and over and over and well...you get the point.  
what i was going to say when i finally ran into zuko. But do you wanna know what came out of my mouth..."uhhhhhhh" but luckily...he had something to say.

"Your...uhh pregent?" he commented...his voice showed a hint of caring in it.

Now i could have said...'and its all your fault!' or 'yeah...this is your new son or daugher,' or even 'YOU RAPIST' but my response...was this.

"Your hair...it looks cute shorter." and he looked at me like i was insane.

"Is the avatar here?" he questioned, now begins the interrogation, and ussika was ever so confuzzled.

"Yeah...let me just pull him right out of my ass! If he was here, Mr. Skotos would've gotten to him already." I said, noticing the growing dissapointment on his eyes.

He sighed a bit, "Katara...i need to tell you something." he began to say, but suddenly a siren sounded, and the guards shoved us all back into our cells.

**THE NEXT MORNING**

The pain, was unbearable. The guards must have been perplexed by all the hysterical screaming flowing from my prison cell. The baby was coming, and I was certaintly not in the proper circamstances to have it. More daggers,  
and i fell to the ground, rolling around like I had rabies. This is when the guard realized something was seriously wrong.

"Peasent, what be the matter with you?" he demanded to know, curiously watching me tumble back and fourth.

I hardly managed to squeeze out the words, "My...ba-...baby...is...is coming."

So he called for the ship's nurse and some of her assosiates to carry me up to the medicine room.

Ussika managed to bribe the guards to let her out, and she ran up to visit me.  
"Honey, don't worry, you'll be O.K." one of the nurse's comforted.

And after a few hours of more extensive natural child-birthing, I held a beautiful baby daughter in my hands.

"What'er name?" ussika asked

"Sakura," I answered.

But the longer i started down at my child, the angrier i grew. I didn't know why,  
she started to look hideous to me, although she was precious and innocent...i almost hated her.

She smiled at me, but i angly glared back at her. She's just a child, she's my child,  
why do I feel like this...why do I-. Then I realized, my child...was a product of rape.

And that's when Zuko walked in and said, "Katara, I need to talk to you."

* * *

me: hands katara law and order SVU, and criminal minds tape  
katara: what the hell is this?

UPDATING SOON!  
comments are like food and water!


	4. Fakeout

Jumps for joy! thanku all for the great feedback! now...i know allllllloooot of you are thinking what i think your thinking about what zuko is going to say...well your RIGHT..AND WRONG!  
your both!

* * *

Chapter 4: Fake-out

"I need to tell you somethin-" I cut zuko off, and naturally I was a weeee bit cranky from the natural child birth. "I heard you the first two times!" I snapped back, knocking him off guard a bit. He seemed...different though. Like he was out of character or something.

And like all people I meet, I made a mental list of his attributes:  
1. Likes being right, staying in control.  
2. Either abnormally calm and emotionless...like an ultra-sullen teen.  
or in a fit of uncontrollable rage 3. reluctant...very.  
4. Hey, I may not like the guy...but I have to give him props...the dude's ripped an toned.

So I curiously peered at zuko's face, and noticed somehting odd. Nerves? THAT WAS IT! He was nervous...about something..could be anything. I saw tension gather around his face, his eyebrows worrily curved up. He ran his fingers through his short and bristle hair a few times, being almost over-  
stressed.

"Uhh...you see...well..." he continued to awkwardly stutter for a few minutes, nervously smiling.

"CAN you get this over with before Sakura's first birthday?" the words felt putrid in my mouth..sakura...I couldn't even bear to think about her..about the- No...i have to stay in control. So I re-ajusted my face, shaking off the haunting thoughts and memories.

"Well, have you noticed something...different...yet familiar at the same time ...about Sakura"

So for the first time, I took a long and hard look at my daughter. But somthing was insantly off. It was her eyes! They were nothing regnosizable.  
So abnormal, that i stood motionless, letting them consume me. THey were a bright Yellow. Stinging my mind like a bee, running through my vains. I had expected to see i mirror image of my ocean lighted eyes, but I only saw a small hint of my shade, burried deep below the exterior.

Iv'e seen golden eyes, like zuko, shades of earthy tones from earthbenders, all the blues in the sky, like water benders, and even the gray mistness of an airbenders's eyes...but yellow was something new. Would my child haunt me like this?

"Sakura...her eyes..are...are so odd...yellow," Is all managed to say,  
like I was in a trance, and this only made zuko shift around more.

Ussika gave me an odd look. Like she had sensed something distinctly off. Her look worried me, but I was unsure if she could even comprehend what her mind was trying to say.

"I know...who raped you, katara," the words katara sounded peculiar when it leaked from zuko's mouth. He had almost said it as I whisper, I guess i'm just not used to it. But how could zuko know? Why would he have hidden this from me?

_Maybe he was the rapist, katara._

My mind had been telling me this everyday, after the incident. Like I'm suppose to immeadetly suspect the obvious. But was it really pre-judice?  
So I decided to ignore the desperate crys of my consience.

"WHO?" I yelled loud enough to burst our eardrums and crack every window and mirror in the whole ship. But he stood silent. Nervously silent. His voice cracked a bit, and then he coldly said, "Chen"

Ussika then shifted her expression to looking pissed off, but I had no idea what to do. My mind scanned over the names and faces of the various people I've met. Chen...no one I knew..or thought I knew.

"He was a good friend of mine, He used to work on my ship...when I had the ship. He thought you were beautiful, but he was a disaster. Im so sor"  
He stopped mid-sentence, sensing Ussika's peircing glare that shot his in the face.

"I-I..don't know what to say to you." My words seemed dull, staring Zuko right in his pretty-boy eyes.

He tilted his head away from my accusing stare, looking downward. Ashamed almost. But why would he care? Why should he feel ashamed?  
I shakilly walked out of the room, Sakura loosly cradled in my arms.

0Oo

USSIKA POV

Katara couldn't catch a hint. Katara couldn't see the truth. Maybe she didn't want to, maybe she was blind, but my vision was 20/20 and I could see right through Zuko's lies. Like ripping thorugh a tissue, It wasn't difficult at all.

So I marched on up to him, and he fell backwards a little. He knew I knew, but I could tell he was vigerously searching the room for any excuse to not confront me. Too late.

"You little piece of no good crap. Your a waste-product...your a nothing! I thought maybe you'd redeem yourself, Maybe you'd let her know the real truth.  
Chen? What was that just the first name that came off of your head? I read your body-language, I saw your nerves, I see right through to you..PRINCE ZUKO!" I was steaming, soon you may see hypothetical smoke shooting from my ears.

At first he was angry, then confused, then fuming, then ashamed. The cycle of guilt. "I...I CAN'T TELL HER!" he screamed almost, but then controlled his voice. "She'd hate me."

I rolled my eyes. Well no friggen duh she'd hate you!

But then, he tightly gripped my shoulders with both of his hand. His muscular hold digging into my skin, almost popping my veins. He pulled me closer, his golden eyes burning my face, his breath sweeping across my eyes and whispered,  
"This little secret, it stays between me and you...got it?"

Now pretrified, I rapidly shook my head, indicating that I did indeed understand these terms. But the weird part is what happened next. I didn't realize it happened, because I had been so utterly freaked out of my mind.  
But forehead had touched mine, and his lips found mine. Yes, he kissed me, kissed me, then shoved me away, suddenly. I was left standing confused, and disorientated, and he walked out, being escorted back to his cell.

0Oo Kataras POV

Now having company in my cell, i had left Sakura sitting by herself, leaning against the wall on the other side of the cell. What kind of mother am I?  
I knew it was wrong, but I just couldn't look at my child.

I heard a voice, "If you want your baby to be alive tommarow, I suggest you don't leave her there." Ussika voiced from the cell next door.

I frowned, "maybe I don't want her to live."

I couldn't even believe what I was saying! I though Ussika was going to scold me but instead she put on an I-understand face.

"Katara, listen. I know exactly what your going throu-"

"YOU HAVE NO IDEA!" I shouted back, my eyes exploded into water works.

"This isn't the first time...katara. I was raped when I was 15 also. And when I had my child, I couldn't bear to face him. I couldn't love him, and I thought 'maybe I wasn't meant to be a mother, maybe I can't love.' But then a very wise woman told me why I felt this way. She said my child was a POR or a product of rape. She said the reason I felt to hateful towards him is because he is a reminder of the rape. But then she gave me some advice and said 'your child will make you stronger, we will make you wiser, will help you over-come such trama. And to always remember, that your child is a part of you to, not just that filthy man. That he's YOUR child, and no one can change that.'"

"Who told you that?"I questioned "

"The queen of the firenation herself"

0Oo  
Zuko was blankly fixated on the wall. He was so concentrated on it, you may think it was like the most fun thing you've ever seen. No, just a blank wall.  
It had been 3 hours now. And that wall is all that Zuko would look at. He watched the morning sun creep away until darkness consumed it. finally Iroh decided it was time to say something.

"Zuko, I don't kn-" zuko raised his hand, signalling iroh to stop talking, because he had something to say.

"I did something bad iroh." he said in a monotone drawl

"Well, what was it?" iroh asked, knowing he probably was not going to get a direct answer.

"I cannot tell you. But all I can say is theres this horrible pounding feeling in my heart, that feels like it may cut off my circulation at any time. My head is heavy, I feel emotions then I am numb, and I can't stop thinking about it."

Iroh grinned a bit, "It's called guilt, prince zuko."

"How do I make it leave me?"

"You know what to do."

Then zuko sighed, changing the subject. "Would you like to run over the plan a few times for the escape when they kill you"  
(an: remember they are going to kill iroh)

But iroh turned towards the window "Zuko, my nephew, my sunshine hidden somewhere beneath the surface. I understand you want to help me, and we deviced a plan. But we are 2 people, they are 100s of mighty bending guards. And I know you are risking you life for me for me," he paused, "but it's not worth it."

"NO UNCLE! YOU CAN NOT GIVE UP LIKE THIS! YOUR LIFE IS ON THE LINE!" he yelled

"Zuko use your inside voice."

"But uncle, I can't let them do this to you. Your the only one willing to help me any more! Your the only one who still believes in me, loves me, cares for me," he bowed to his head, "your the only one who still thinks I'm honorable."

Iroh rested his hand on the prince, who had now tear drops falling to the ground, "I will always be there for you, just keep my spirit alive by always remembering me."

Zuko masked his face a bit, trying to hide the tears.  
"I-I gue..ess this is...goodbye." he said, giving his uncle a tight hug, for the last time.

* * *

Woo!  
big twists like gigantic cliffy much?  
yes iz a cliffy ussikaXzuko...NOPE! that was just a twist for this chappie.  
zuko had a "masculin cry", like Nick lanche in that interview hahahaha reviews?  
loved!  
suggestions?  
loved!  
randomness?  
loved!  
next chapter ...coming soon..like always! 


	5. It's all out war

YOUR ALL SUPER AWSOME!...cuz everyone is soo nice...so far flames equal NONE! and everyone is responding to my messages! im really happy! 

the all zuko episode...one word...AKDFJLADKFJLAKDFJLAKDJF!  
seriously i can think of any other way to describe it...but i can use ACTUAL words if you like: amazing, brillinat, mind-boggling! made me cry...tears of sorrow...tears of joy! -waves flag- zuko fangirlz...UNITE! (fangirlz...with z for ZUKO!)

maddog...iz'da perfect name

ussika is inspired by one of my friends taylor, and when she talks some time, you can't help but to stare and wonder. Sometimes we are soo lost by her thoughts. Hahaha

* * *

Chapter 5: Its all out war

SOMEWHERE

"It was a dumbass idea to involve a pregnent woman in a chase scene...GUYS!" she yelled, but sokka and Aang pretended to be preoccupied with some mindless task. So she dug her heels deep into the earth, sending a jolt through there feet, running up their spine. Crash. They both clumsly fall flat on there faces.

"Guys..." she insists on an answer now

The both sheepishly rub the back of there heads, faced down in shame. "Sorry." they recite in a singsong voice, but it was good enough to satisfy Toph. She let a small smirk creep onto her face.

But now it was silent again, "Guys..I was hoping maybe we could elaborate on a...oh..well..I don't know...PLAN TO GET KATARA BACK!" she was fuming, and Aang and Sokka went into chibi mode with a little blackboard drawing up plans.

"Well, Aang, do you remember what the symbol on the flag on that dude's ship looked like?" sokka queried.

Aang thought for a second, and then quickly scetched out an odd design in the dirt. "It's like nothing I've ever seen," aang and sokka both agreed that this symbol was quite unfamiliar,  
but then suddenly Toph's eyes widened and she smiled.

"I know who owns that ship." she said, and Aang and sokka turned to her, jumping up and down axiously like little boys.

0Oo

Katara pov

It was so sudden. Out of the blue. Like you wouldn't believe. A burly looking guard came over to us, when I say us, I mean Ussika and I who were innocently scrubbing the floor under watchful eye of a guard with putrid body-odor.

"You two are in ALOT of trouble!" he scolded. I dropped my sponge, mouth gawked slightly open,  
in shock and awe. What did I do? What else could possible go wrong. The answer: EVERYTHING.

The guard promptly seized us, almost cutting off my air, as he dragged us off somewhere like cargo.

Then abrubtly, he halted his movement, and litterly tossed us into a small dark room.

"is this hell?" ussika commented, rubbing her soar head.

"DAMN!" i heard a familiar voice curse from the far-side of the small room. So it wasn't that far, and the voice wasn't to comforting as a small flame ignited in the palm of his hand.

Take a wild guess.

"NO I DON'T KNOW WHY WE ARE HERE!" he screeched, as if digging his nails onto the surface of the chalk-board. The comment was..well...out of place considering we had not even adressed him yet.

"Zuko, are you talking to yourself..because we CERTANTLY wern't talking to YOU." ussika stated.  
And that's what began the battle.

"NO!" he defended himself as if we were accusing him of murder on the first degree. I couldv'e sworn he shutterd. Moody-pretty-boy zuko. "maybe i just knew you two idiots would ask me that,  
because you assume i know it all!"

Ussika held back her laughter as she barly was able to utter, "I didn't assume you knew anything!"

Zuko narrowed his eyes, as this cage match quickly escalated into full out war. "Well, at least I have some sort on dignity, your just filth."

Ussika coughed, "The wine glass is empty Zuko, we're all outa whiskey and volka...you drunk.  
I bet you are soo drunk most of the time, you hardly know what's going on!"

"I'm not a achololic at all! Don't talk to me that way you slut."

"Do you even know what a slut is you prude little boy? Do you want me to explain to your the 'birds and bees.'" she taunted, I gave her a ussika-your-pushing-it caution glare, but she just shook it off.

"Don't talk to me you ungrateful piece of filth. At least I have a purpose in life...an amibition to get my friggen honor back!" he argued

"Yeah your ambition of honor...and gettin' some along the way." now I had to give ussika credit for that one, so I gave her a high-five. She smaked her lips, waiting for his next move. It was strategical. Her insults had to be timed to a tee to have the same affect, and Zuko needed to carefully shape his, without making it look like he has them bounce of the top of his head.

But Zuko decided 'WHO NEEDS WORDS?' and now the destruction waged to a whole new level.  
Zuko curled back his hands, with a ball of flame forming rapidly, soaking around his skin. It took me a moment the process, the seriosness of the situaion, which alarmed me as I stood perfectly still.

"Not so strong now...are you..." his words were shaped slyly, staring Ussika right in the eye. She vigorouly struggled with words, so I decided to help along.

"Zuko...please...don't do this..." I begged. The flame was still alive, dancing frantically in his hand, just iching to break free.

"Mad-dog's hit the wall!" Ussika cried, her hands held up against her face, as she almost was in tears.

Zuko twitched a bit, and I curiously questioned Ussika's name for zuko with a perplexed glare, but the flames continued to swirl in his hands.

But just then, and not a second to soon, the doors swung open, and once again we were snatched up and forcefully escorted to new hell.

SOMEWHERE

"Oh common Mai, remember when you were 9...zuko practically 'fell for you.'" azula taunted,  
referring back to the time Azula placed that flaming apple on Mai's head and zuko knocked her into a fountain before the flames reached Mai's head.

"The make such a cute couple."

But Mai kept a stone face tinted with an embarressed shade of red. Actions can speak for themselves...they already knew she liked him.

BACK narrator POV

So now Katara, zuko and Ussika were once again handled like raw steel, cargo, fresh meat,  
whatever is the most in-humane. The found themselves in a brightly lit room, arms and legs bound together. A malevolant looking man, walking over to them, watching them squirm, trying to free themselves. This made him smile.

Defensless.

"Prince zuko...mighty heir to the firenation,...no longer." the man began to recite, as if reading a transcript. "Banished at age 14. Now wanted." he mischeviously smiled and now focused on me.  
I was histeracally screaming, hoping my voice would shatter these barriars...these godamn walls that have been containing me like a beast for too long to count.

"Katara...of the waternation. A master waterbender. An accesory to the Avatar...also known as the single most wanted man... er- boy on this planet!" his voice rose a bit at the end, like he was in such shock that a village filth peasent like her can ammount to so much.

"Ussika..daughter of one of the most famous noblemen to the firenation. A teenage mother to two.  
About to go on Trial for assisted murder." he finished

Ussika spat, "Try me for it on the first degree...i killed that filth. Go ahead...Convict me!" her voice cracked a bit, he wasn't shocked by her answer.

"Well, janie's got a gun." he responded, forming his fingers into the shape of a pistol. She curved her eyebrows downward and pursed her lips tightly together.

"Ya know zuko...it was your sister...azula...who ratted out out." he wanted to make Zuko angry. "she also told me it was YOU responsible for the well lets just say 'dissaperarence' of your mother"  
he put extra emphasis of mother, he tounge ungracefully curving it. This disgusted Zuko, the lies were vexing him, making his blood boil, his eyes fiercelly glow.

"why does that even make sense! Mother was the only one who ever even cared about me!" Everyone in the room was a bit thrown-off by Zuko's suprisingly deep and meaningful comment.

But guard just nodded his head, "Not according to Azula...she told me you absoulutly despiced her. Hate. Rage. Fury."

Zuko solmenly looked down, and three words that had comforted him through out all his years escaped his mouth yet again. He could remember being cuddled in a tight ball, tucked away in his titanic room. The walls were silent, and all that could be heard is the faint repetitive, almost compulsive whisper of a small, fragile and damaged prince zuko, "Azula only lies"  
Then Zuko suddenly remembered what that girl told him, "your fading faster." and it was more apparent than ever.

0Oo Katara POV

So the testaterone levels in the room were dangerously depleting as Zuko totally had a womanly reminissing moment. Way to go Maddog! Oh crap...I'm turning into Ussika.

So anyway the guard, who was not sure if he failed or suceeced at his mission of making us feel manky and like garbage. And not shortly after he left, another one of "them" came in, and dragged us back into that small dark, room that forced our emotions to spill everywhere. And in the end it was a mess.

"You know guys," Ussika began, her voice lacked hoped, "We are totally screwed,"

Zuko and I stared at eachother. For once we all agreed on something. We were totally and in every aspect...screwed.

So wordless minutes, turned into speachless hours, turned into a soundless sunset. So the dropping of the sun finally insipired me to spark some conversation.

"Zuko," I addressed, him, and he looked up from the uber-fun floor that he had been staring intensely. "Tell me more about chen."

And just then, I saw a smile sneak onto her face as she wickedly rubbed her palms together, "Yes,  
Zuko, let's hear more about this 'chen.'" she requested, putting chen in air quotes. I found her behavior towards this rather fishy, as her untrustful eyes fully converged their attention to him.  
Zuko pulled his collar away from his neck a bit, letting out a long and wary sigh.

"Why do you ask me? I don't have to tell you anything." Zuko finally said, his firm and normal voice re-consuming him.

But Ussika was unsatisfied. "Ohh zuko! I just thought maybe because you were so close to this 'chen' and that katara should have every right to know about her baby's father...don't you think"  
she said, being over innocent, just like Azula used to be, when she persuaded her mother to make zuko play with her, Ty-li, and Mai.

"Stop bothering me, just go away," zuko shooed them off with his hand.

"Ok zuko, let me just waltz right out of this room, and go have a spot of tea, maybe browse the maket-place. Face it M-dog, your stuck here with us!" she let out a villainous laugh, that made us both cower in fear a bit.

"I KNOW IM STUCK! STOP RUBBING IT IN!" zuko pleaded

"NO! not until you stop changing the subject and tell Katara about her baby's father already!"

"WHY DO I HAVE TO LISTEN TO YOU...I heard what that guy said in the other room, your being tried for MURDER! WHY DON'T YOU TELL US ABOUT THAT!" zuko demanded

"BECAUSE! my issue only involves me. Your issue involves both katara and you and it's a 2:3 ratio, which is better than 1:3 cuz 2 is more than 1 which is out of 3!"

Zuko and I just shook our heads and he whispered to me, "what is wrong with that girl?"

"I don't care about your ratios, just leave me alone!" zuko finally said, signalling that this had ended there quarrel, but once again, Ussika was once again...yeah you guessed it...extremly discontent.

Zuko POV

I started to not focus on what that weird girl was ranting on and on about. All I could think about was Iroh. Tonight was it. His death sentence...I felt a horrible decaying and diseased feeling coursing through me.

I wish I could go back to staring at the floor. That was fun. Or at least relaxing. This chick is sucking any last ounce of happiness and piece...right out the DOOR! I just want to strangle her, and throw her off the deck. Then I'd be happy. I'd let out a long relieved sigh...then happiness.  
But now I see her mouth beginning to open as I desperatly hold back the flames yearning to shoot right throw her Torso.

"OH YOU DONT CARE ABOUT RATIOS DO YOU? WELL LET ME GIVE YOU SOME YOU MIGHT BETTER UNDER STAND...O MIGHTY "EX" FIRE PRINCE!" she began, her voice roaring and agitated, "Well zuko, there's a ...hmmm lets say about 300 people on this boat, and probably about 180 of them are male. So that would maybe give a 1:180 chance that this 'chen' maybe just somewhere boat. SOMEWHERE! COULD BE ON THE NORTH WING! ON THE 4TH DECK! OR BETTER YET...'CHEN'  
COULD BE IN THIS ROOM RIGHT NOW AS WE SPEAK!"

No...no...WE HAD A DEAL! THAT VERMAN! God...katara is gonna think I'm horrible. THAT'S the LAST THING I want...So I apprihensvly whip my head around to see her reaction, but I notice something not quite right.

She's lying on the floor...not moving...eyes wired shut. Ussika stared, horrified.  
She could do nothing but stare. So I knelt down on my hands and knees, and felt her pulse.

Still beating.

Alive.

"She's still breathing," I announce, looking towards Ussika who was still traumatized. She gasps in small breaths, her hands hanging down, clinged to her sides. I see her mouth shake a bit.

"What's going on here," is all Ussika managed to say, her eyes wide open.

* * *

0Oo

ITS A TWIST!  
muhahahaha!  
maddogs such a great name yeah z-dog homie-z nahh ill stck with withdog Everyone who reviewed is awsom...and deserves many delicous food item, brandy-new cell phones, and...A HALL OF FAME!  
especially those who have been reviewing since the very beginning even though its only been 4 (now 5) chapters update coming soon like always!  
review please! they are loved!  
suggestions also welcome all the time!  
randomness...of course...always loved  
remember: you can also send me a message anytime!

**UPDATING SOON!**


	6. 3 way day

i goooooot alotttt of reviews!  
yessss.  
hahaha and I know that alot of you are very angry at me -sees people holding up pichforks-  
for leaving you on such a cliffy -falls off- BUT...now your suspense will be satisfied...THEN PROLONGED! muahahahaha -random evil music and lighning, tom cruise comes out of no where with little devil horns on-**

* * *

READ THIS:  
Just to warn you: this chapter is VERY VERY Confusing, but it will clear up in the end. Don't worry.  
Just remember: what the characters see from their point of view, isn't always what it really is happening.**

* * *

Chapter 6: 3-way-day (part 1)

**(just so your not confuzzled)  
The following explains the POV of the day in the eyes of three different characters:  
Zuko, Ussika, And Katara. The scene begins in the evening, then through the next day.**

**

* * *

USSIKA'S DAY. A fear is born**

Katara falls to the ground, Zuko is not sure which emotion to emit, and I feel like I cannot move my body. This is how my wonderful evening progressed. As I stand, absoulutly frozen looking over a still breathing Katara, I wonder where my life has really gone.

Then for some odd reason, I see zuko pull I knife out of his pocket.

"Zuko..." my tone is very unsure, "What are you doing with a knife?" I ask, afraid of suddenly seeing blood spewing out from the crevices of someones body. Vagualy, I recalled them confiscating all weapons prior to be thrown into the prison cells.

No reply.

"Zukoooo..." I caution again, as he bends down over Katara. Gently placing his fingers over her wired shut-eyelides, he prys them open, and slighly cocks his head.

"Zuko!" I now yell, tired of his sudden lack of speech. If only he was like that a few hours ago.

Then without warning, I see his hands rise into the air, the knife tighly grasped in his palm, his eyes focused on Katara, and they thrust back down, the knife pentrating her skin, digging deep right into her heart.

From then my eyesight turned blurry and distorted. I could hear screaming, coughing, I desperate gasp and choke for air. My eyes restore their former clarity, but by now all that's left is a puddle of blood, soaking into the cracks of the concrete, visously expanding out and casting around my legs. It's rising like that of the ocean waters, filling the room like a drowing chamber.

I could only imagine the horror twisted upon my face. Like a demon's. Zuko has he teeth exhibited like a carniverous beast, hunched over, the scarlet stained knife still in his hand.

Then I take a closer look at his face. Its covered in blood, seeping out of his eye sockets,  
and ever other extremity, making him look almost diseased. The skin of his face is almost albino,  
and the expression in his eyes is deadly mortifying, yet emotionless, almost as if he isn't even alive.

"What have you done to me?" he bluntly asked, with no feeling in his voice, and wabbles a bit.  
Without warning, he falls to the floor.

That voice, It did not belong to Zuko. 'what have you done to me." Those words echoing in my mind. It was not his voice. It was...someone so familiar...but my mind would not let me think.  
Until Suddenly I could see pictures and images of Yuan flash before my eyes.

Now the one lit candle in the room is growing, consuming the room. The flames near me...

-  
Next thing I know, it's morning. But instead of waking up in a puddle of blood, Im in a room. It's stained an eerie shade of perfect white, everyone in perfectly neat and clean white uniforms.

A crazy assylum?

Quickly, I look down at my shirt, expecting to see criminson blood stains, but I only see my shirt.  
Plain. Normal. Clean. Just the way it was.

One of the men approaches me. I frantically look around, and realize I'm laying in a bed, and there is medicine everywhere.

Then I realize...I'm in a hospital?

A hospital?

But why?

"WHAT HAPPENED TO KATARA? WHERE IS SHE?" my voice in raspy and urgent. I could tell the doctor was confused by the perplexed stare he shot back at me.

"WHAT AM I DOING HERE?"

The doctor looks at me, in an off way. What's that man thinking? I see his face beggining to twist and turn as scars surface it. I begin to scream some more, what the hell was happinging to me!

I tightly grasp the blankets, my eyes about fall out their sockets.

I can here the doctor yelling something, but I can only here it vagualy. 'Plack, Place, stage?' he said something that sounding like one of those words, but right now it felt like the world was melting before my eyes.

----

Now I wake up again. Still in this hospital room. My heart beating at the speed of sound, my mouth permently glued in an open/shocked manner. In a small window I can see the sun is going down.  
But I feel so very dizzy. I go sit-up and lean over the side of the hospital cot-but see the floor covered in blood.

Blood. I was never one to get woozy or screamish around the stuff, but now I am horrified.  
I remeber seeing Yuan covered in blood. That horrible man, rotting and decaying in his own bodily fluids. The smell still haunts me to this day. It managed to soak into every pour on my body, and no matter how many times I bathed, I still felt wrapped in the stench.

My eyes reluctantly travel to a cot next to me, where doctors and nurses surround a body, that is gushing blood everywhere. They are all shouting order and demands, trying to stop the blood.  
I take a closer look at the face. Mother? MOTHER!

More screaming, more tears, more shots into my arm. Wait, shots into my arm? what! But then I blackout.

-  
**

* * *

KATARA'S DAY**

So blah blah blah. It's just another typical Ussika vs. Zuko cage match argument. I'm not really paying attention anymore. Then Ussika begins to rant on about ratios, and thats when I get this very light-headed feeling. Suddenly, I hit the floor, a very un-subtle impact, that knocked me right on consience.

Well, hunger was probably the main player in this one. I could very faintly hear the murmurs of voices dancing around my ears. They are un-audiable, but comforting, knowing i'm still alive.

It's nice to be alive.

I feel someone, gently open my eyelids. The silloutte of a certain concerned ex-prince was kneeling down before me.

My eye site improves, but I cannot talk or communite.

Paralyzed.

I see Zuko pull out a distressed white rag from his pocket. Carefully, he trys to wipe away the blood that spattered when I fell, and apply pressure to my wound.

But something is off.

Ussika is hysterically screaming in the background. Her eyes lit with such fear, that it made my skin crawl.

What was wrong? Was I dying?

Her screaming was shrill and persisistant. Hyperventlating, she inched away from zuko who had stood up, trying to comfort her, not sure what she was screaming about.

Well not comfort her...maybe yell at her like, "USSIKA WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM?"

Her tears seemed to form endless puddles like she was crying out everything she had.  
I couldn't understand. I wanted to wake up. I was yelling inside my mind. Throwing a fit, trying to move my mouth, but only my eyes would flutter.

Zuko is now calling for help outside. Desperatlly begging, for anyone. I've never heard him say 'please' so many times. Who knew that it was even in his vocabulary.

Finally after a few minutes, hospital workers rush in, and immeadtly restrain Ussika. Her arms and legs flailing everywhere, doctors and nurses wearing concerned faces, trying to keep her still.

"Tsk tsk, the poor girls got'er self something nasty," I hear one of them remark, putting on a pair of sympathetic eyes.

But HELLO!

what about meeeee?

So after a few minutes over vigurously fluttering my eyes, a few nurses finally remember the paralyzed girl who may sustain traumatic head injuries lying in the other corner, soaking in a puddle of blood.

Way to go. Smart ones.

Im hauled off into the hospital. Healers examing my head, browsing through various jars and flipping through random medical books.

The last words I heard before I blank out again are, "Hey, Lin? Have you ever heard about those odd cases where people get trapped inside their own body?"

Real comforting.

I think they need to work on their bedside-manner. (an: just like Jack from lost! ha...sorry)

-  
I wake up to sound of screaming. My eyes slowly open, expeting to be welcomed by the night sky, but instead, I needed to shield my eyes, for the afternoon sun sat heavily upon the horizon.

A kind looking nurse in sitting in a chair next to me. A small smile is glued on her face, but I could not tell if it was real or fake.

"Honey, how do you feel?" she asks, her voice not genuine.

"mmmmm..mmmmm." is all I manage to utter, but atleast i can talk

"Can you move your fingers?"

So I go to move my fingers, and yes...they are working properly. I can hear the nurse sign with relief and she becomes a little less tense.

"Just rest up, dearie."

So I nod my head, as she walks away.

And in that bed I remained

Peacefullness at last. (an: is that a word?)

Wait...no...just kidding. It was too good to be true. Hear comes Zuko. Killer all fun, happiness,  
hope, properity, and your dreams. My nick-name for him is now a run-on.  
"ex-prince"-prettyboy-fun killer zuko.

"katara." he says, his voice quiet, almost tranquil. His eyes arched in a concerned fashion.

I now grew curious of what he was going to say. It felt like he was going to confess to me a deep and dark secret, or maybe tell me something I did not want to hear.

"What Ussika said, earlier, when she when we had that argument...it was all true. I'm so sorry"  
He voice serene yet worried.

Now, I was really interested. I really wasn't paying much attention to the arguement..but...when I blanked out, the arguement was just starting get really heated. I needed to find out what she said, without making it sound like i didn't hear her.

I pryed deep into my thoughts, trying to recall as much of the convorsation as I could. I remember Ussika badgering Zuko about my baby's father.

And that's when it hit me.

I'm absolutly and in every shape and form a compte half-witted moron...

I HAD TOTALLY FORGOTTEN ABOUT SAKURA!

My breathing grew heavy, as i frantically whipped my head back and forth as if I could easily spot her. My voice cracked as I cried out to no one impiticular, "WHERE IS SAKURA?"

Zuko relaxed his expression, because I had gone off topic.

"Don't worry Katara, Sakura is in another wing on the hospital, being cared for."

I sighed.

"But back to the-er...prior subject," I said, trying to unsuspiciously shift the convorsation

Zuko tensed up again, "Right, well you see...i'm soo sorry for everything I've done...I feel like such a jerk."

I tried to make my voice stern," Um YES YOU ARE A JERK..YOU...YOU...HORRIBLE MAN."

"But listen, this may just be a blessing in disguise...I think maybe...it was meant to be"  
he revieled

I quickly tried to think of a response, "I agree...whole-heartdly...about this situation. I mean..it's not that bad right?"

And that's when a smirk crawled onto zuko's face. He shook his head and took a long blink. "You have no idea what I'm talking about...do you?"

"No..no...I'm totally clueless." I smiled back

"Well...THATS a load off my shoulder," he sighed, opening a random medical book sitting on the table next to my cot.

"Please zuko...TELL ME!" I begged

He did not respond, but he was...smiling? He found my ignorence amuzing! That jerk! That FIEND!  
I won't let him think my oblivian is there for his entertainment.

"LISTEN HERE, PRETTYBOY...you BETTER tell me WHAT USSIKA SAID...RIGHT NOW!" my voice showed no hint of tone in a frivolous matter

"Prettyboy?" that grin of his...so mischivious

But he was trying to contain his laughter. He turned his head, facing away from me. I could feebly hear him snickering. This only aggrivated me more to the point were i felt as if fire would shoot out of my hands! This must be why zuko is constantly discharging flames left and right.

"Zuko." my voice angered yet controlled, "If you don't tell me...I'll...I'll...I SWEAR i'll..." I stutterd,  
strugling to think of a threat.

"You'll what...splash me with a puddle?" that mocking smile still plastered upon his lips

"Shut up." I paused...then rememberd something Aang had told me the night after the battle with Azula and Zuko. (an: that was this week's -may 26th- episode if anyone didn't see it)  
"Shut up." I began again, "Zuzu"

Now his demeanor shifted, "What'd you call me?" his voice unappeasable

Now I smiled, "ZuZu."

"YOU WANNA FIGHT THIS ONE OUT...WATER PEASENT?" he was still ever so slighly smirking

"OH yes...BRING IT!" i was smiling so wide...we both were.

So I muster up enough strengh to leap out of bed, now standing ready to fight. Zuko is laughing up a storm accross from me, but I try to keep on a serious face.

And that's when the doors to my room slam open and two very omnious and shaggy looking guards,  
begin to hollar and screech, seizing up zuko.

"Hey, boy I don't know how you escaped from that prison cell...but'yer going back in!" one yelled,  
dragging zuko away, as he furously kicked and shot fire.

Wait, I thought the guards let him come to the hospital? Does this mean he escaped just to see,  
me? And that's when I noticed it. (CLIFFY!)

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

* * *

YES I'm EVIILL...next chapter will have Zuko's POV, which will uncover ALOT of secrets and other things that happened today, which will piece it together!

Ohh the cliffy!

i really wish i got a wee bit more comments last chapter...but I'm not complaining! thank you all you loyal readers who come back chapter after chapter, and to all new readers/reviewers of my story!

once again...comments are LOVED!  
suggestions are LOVED!  
Randomness is LOVED!

Update coming soon!  
also send me message anytime! I'm always on my email.


End file.
